


Late at night

by SavDragon



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Girls' Night Out, How Do I Tag, Mention of sex, alcohol use, drunk Lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 05:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavDragon/pseuds/SavDragon
Summary: It's a girls night out, Lucy and Levy are drunk and Natsu has to pick them up. It becomes an adventure to and from the house.





	Late at night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovelies! I hope you enjoy this awesome fairytail oneshot!  
p.s. I'm sorry for any grammar or spelling errors, or any errors in general.

It had been a long day, The moonlight seeping into his second floor apartment window lighting up the room. Tossing and turning in his bed, trying to find a comfortable position, his eyes staring at the ceiling. His cat, Happy sleeping at his feet on his back.  
Restless, Natsu sighed sitting up turning his head to the alarm clock on his bedside table.  
2:00 AM it read, with a loud sigh he got up very slowly avoiding waking the sleeping cat.  
Shuffling into the kitchen, he checked his phone for the millionth time, no message from Lucy.  
His girlfriend had gone out with a few friends tonight at some new club downtown. He wanted her to text him when she got there to make sure she was safe but he hasn’t heard from her.  
He knew she was probably just excited and forgot to text him. He tried not to text Lucy a million times, he didn’t want to be overbearing. He wanted her to have fun, she barely ever had time for herself because of her very busy job as a journalist. He knew she was safe with her friends, he trusted her friends to keep her safe, especially Erza. He shivered, yea, definitely safe with the scary redhead.  
He took a deep breath and made some coffee, he wasn’t getting any sleep anyway. He took a big sip of the brown liquid and scrunched his nose from the strong bitter taste and decided to add some sugar and milk. He always drank his coffee black around his girlfriend, but Lucy didn’t have to know he was adding some flavor to his coffee.  
After adding the new ingredients to his cup he took another sip. Happy with himself he sat on the couch in the living room turning on the TV, flipping the channel until it landed on some wildlife documentary.  
He had no idea why they’d play a documentary at 2am but it was something to watch until his blonde came home.  
30 minutes into the documentary, his phone rang. He had left it on the kitchen counter to keep himself from checking it every minute. Natsu stood and dove for the phone, answering it without looking at who it was.  
“Hello??” He greeted quickly, maybe a bit too quickly.  
“Natsu? I’m sorry for waking you-” Hearing a strong voice over the receiver, he couldn’t deny who it was, a strong scary redhead. There was a lot of background noise he could barely hear her, he turned off the TV.  
“Erza? What’s wrong? Is Lucy okay? Did she lose her phone?” He interrupted her, his mind spun a million miles an hour. Why did Erza call him instead of Lucy?  
“Natsu.. I’m using her phone, didn’t you check before you answered? My phone died so I’m using hers.” She stated, he could imagine a frown stretched across her face. He took the phone from his ear and looked at the screen, it was Lucy’s contact name.  
“Um.. no.” He answered back shyly, he sat back down on the couch.  
“Well, There’s been a bit of a situation, Lucy has gotten in a fight and got us kicked out of the club.”  
“Wha-“ Natsu, was taken aback, Lucy got in a fight? What happened, it had to be something bad to get her kicked out.  
“I’ll explain later,” she continues, “Levy and Lucy are drunk out of their minds, and Gray has already taken Juvia home an hour or two ago. I’m a bit tipsy myself. I called to ask if you could come take Lucy home? I’m going to take Levy home and stay there for the night. I was going to call Gajeel to come pick us up.”  
“Yea-“ He stood to grab his shorts from the bedroom putting them on quickly. He was grabbing his shoes and the car keys when there was a loud noise in the background end of the receiver.  
“Lucy! Stop, sit right here this instant!” There was a pause, “yes I’m on the phone with him right now. No! Lucy!” He heard crackling noise on the other end and had to lift the phone from his ear.  
“Natsuu~” He heard the slurred voice of his girlfriend. He guessed she had gotten the phone from Erza.  
“Lucy?” He could hear her giggle, and Erza yelling at Lucy in the background.  
“Ah Natsu you’re stuck in the phone, I miss you please come out?” She slowly spoke the words, her tone was sweeter than normal.  
“Lucy you’re calling me, I’m on my way to pick you guys up okay? Tell me where you are.” He took his wallet and keys and headed out the door, locking it behind him. He walked briskly down the hall to the elevator, it was a slow elevator so he decided to take the stairs down to the garage.  
“We’re on the sidewalk silly can’t you see us?” She giggled again, he ran down the stairs missing some of the steps, nearly falling.  
“Lucy, can you give the phone back to Erza please?” He pleaded, he couldn’t go anywhere if he didn’t know where they were. Hell, he doesn’t remember the name of the club they went to. Lucy had told him before she left that night. Erza seemed to be the only one in her right mind, he felt that Lucy wasn’t going to tell him.  
Freezing, a chill went down his spine when hearing sniffling on the other end of the phone. “Lucy are you okay?”  
“You don’t want to hear my voice? You don’t want to be with me?” She cried. Where did this conclusion come from? He thought to himself.  
“No no no! Lucy I love hearing your voice and being with you, hell, I think about you every minute. I just need to know where you are, tell me what building you’re close to. I’ll come pick you up okay?” He pleaded with her, the sniffling stopped, it was silent for a moment and for a second he thought she hung up on him, he had to check the screen.  
“Pwomise?” She pouted, he could imagine her lower lip sticking out and her eyes wide, he could barely resist her puppy dog eyes.  
“I promise.” He started back down the stairs to the garage where their car was. He hears a lot of background noise again, Lucy asking Erza where they were. Lucy struggling to hold onto the phone while Erza took it away. Hearing his girlfriend screaming give it back! You took Natsu!  
“My apologies, Lucy took the phone from me.” The redhead sighed, Natsu jumped into the front seat of his Jeep.  
“I noticed.” He teased, turning on the car. “What’s the club called? Are you guys still there?”  
“We just got into Magnolia park, it’s just down the street from the club. We’re by the big statue of the horse.” She answered, he could hear Lucy crying loudly in the background. “Levy is passed out on the bench, so I might need help getting both of them in the car.”  
He nods, putting the car in reverse and exiting the garage. “Will do, I’ll be there in a few minutes.”  
Hearing Lucy ball her eyes out made his stomach clench in panic. He hated hearing Lucy so sad. “Put Lucy back on.”  
There was a moment of silence before he heard loud breathing on the other end.  
“Natshu?” He heard his girl sniffle and her voice sounded nasally from all the crying she’d done.  
“Yea I’m here Luce, I’m on my way.” He told her, driving through traffic. Why were there so many cars on the road at 2am?! Magnolia park wasn’t too far from the apartment, it was a 5-10 minute drive away.  
“Where’s Happy?” She laughed, Happy, the cat they have was back at the apartment, he was asleep on the bed the last time Natsu has seen him.  
“He’s at home.” He answered her as he turned right at a green light. He immediately changed lanes to the left lane.  
“I wanna see Happy, I wanna see you. I wanna make you purr Natsu.” She made a weird purring noise. He let out a nervous laugh.  
“Okay.” He answered as he was coming up to a red light.  
“Natshu, my shoes are wet, why are my shoes wet? I bought these, you know I bought these shoes Natshu.” She slurred, he remembered the black heels she had on her feet while waiting for Erza to pick her up. They were like daggers, he had no idea why women would wear something like that or how they could wear them.  
“Yea, you bought those, why are they wet Luce?” He asked her, going forward at the now green light.  
There was silence on the other end of the line, he glanced at the screen to see he was still on the call.  
The park was on the left hand side of the road. He could see Erza standing next to the weird statue she mentioned. He would have to take a U-turn to get to them, he got into the middle lane and waited for his chance to turn. All the while, Lucy suddenly started to babble about how she stepped in a puddle. Natsu wasn’t paying much attention, he was driving and needed to get to her.  
“Erzzaa, Where’s Natsu?” He heard the blonde cry to her friend over the phone.  
“He’s on his way Lucy.” He could barely hear the redhead answer. A red car was about to pass and he took that opportunity to turn after the red car. He slowly drove on the side of the road close to where the girls were. The line went dead once he parked and turned off the car. He looked up to see Lucy, stumbling drunkenly to the car.  
He got out and walked to his girlfriend who jumped into his arms, he almost didn’t catch her and nearly fell on his ass.  
“Natshu! I missed youu~” She barely was able to make the words come out. Her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms wrapped around his neck, nuzzling her face on his affectionately. He held onto her back and the bottom of her butt to hold her up. He turned to Erza who sat next to Levy. She looked just as sleepy as Levy, trying to stay awake.  
“Let me drop you off at Gajeel’s place. Did you get to call him yet?” The red head stood, slinging her arm over Levy’s shoulder holding her up, she shook her head slowly. He stumbled towards her and pulled his phone out to hand to her. “Call him to tell him we’re dropping you guys off.”  
Natsu walked back to the car with Erza and Levy following close behind, and Lucy in his arms.  
He struggled to open the passenger door with Lucy, she had started kissing his neck sloppily and then resting her head on his shoulders. He had to convince her he wasn’t leaving her to get her to sit down it the seat. He had to buckle her in; he didn’t trust herself do it.  
Erza had gotten Levy in her seat in the back and buckled in behind Lucy as he got into the driver's seat, she got into her own seat behind Natsu.  
“Natsu do you even have Gajeel’s number? I can’t find his contact.” Erza explained as Natsu pulled back onto the road.  
“His contact name is Metal head.” He casually answered without looking in the rearview mirror to glance at her.  
“Why do you have Gajeel’s number saved as Metal head?” The redhead questioned him, Natsu couldn’t help but laugh at the name. Gajeel works as a welder and often works with a giant helmet on his head. To Natsu it looks like he has a giant metal head.  
“No reason.” He snickered to himself, he snickered to himself as they passed through a green light.  
“Gajeel? It’s Erza. It’s okay, Levy is with me, Natsu came to pick us up.” She sighed, “yes, Natsu picked us up..” she paused listening to Gajeel “because he lived closer to the club. Is that a problem?”  
Erza spoke in a warning tone sending chills down Natsu’s back. He couldn’t hear what Gajeel was saying but had to have been sucking up to the redhead to avoid her wrath. He snickered to himself. He looked towards Lucy who had passed out as soon as they started driving.  
“We’re on our way to your house, I hope it’s okay if I stay the night.” She told Gajeel. Natsu glanced into the rearview mirror looking at Erza. Her lips stretched into a slight smile.  
“Thank you, I’ll see you in a bit. Bye” with a click she hung up and set the phone into the cup holder in between the driver and passenger seat.  
“You can stay at our place if you’d like. I can take you home in the morning.” Natsu offered, glancing at the redhead while stopped at a red light. She shook her head, staring out the window watching the streetlights go by as they started to drive through the now green signal.  
“Their place is closer to mine, I’ll be fine.” Her cheek resting on her hand, she nearly grumbled from her hand pushing on her cheek.  
There was silence in the car, noise of the bumps in the road and wind passing the car filled the air. It wasn’t uncomfortable but it felt weird. Erza had mentioned that Lucy got into a fight that got them kicked out. What would Lucy do to get them kicked out? She wasn’t the fighting type.  
He glanced at Erza who was still awake.  
“Hey, you said Lucy got into a fight. What did you mean by that?” He questioned her, keeping his eyes on the road but glancing at Erza here and there. He turned right onto a lit empty road.  
“I don’t know the whole story, Lucy had to tell me, but Levy and I were dancing while Lucy and Juvia went to get us more drinks. Lucy had told me there was a guy hitting on Juvia, he wouldn’t leave her alone. Lucy had to forcefully take his hand off her. He then left her alone after being confronted. After a while, Juvia wasn’t feeling good so we called Gray to come pick her up because we wanted to stay longer.” She paused, trying to recollect the event, her mind blurred slightly from alcohol. “After a while we were still dancing and drinking, Levy was getting tired and was a little too drunk. We got a table and sat down. I noticed Lucy hadn’t talked or danced as much as before, I tried asking her what was wrong but she kept saying she was fine. Then this guy came up to our table and started talking to Lucy. She told him to back off. He put his hand on her shoulder -“  
Natsu’s grip tightened on the steering wheel. How dare he touch his girl?  
“She told him to not touch her again. I stood and was about to ask the man to back away but Lucy stopped me. We left that area and found a new table. After a break we went back to dancing and that same guy came back over to us and started dancing with her, grinding against her.”  
Doesn’t a guy know when to quit it? Natsu wished he was there to give the guy a beat down.  
“Lucy had enough and turned and punch the guy in the nose, her glass still in her other hand. She yelled at him that no means no, and if she catches him one more time ignoring her or bugging another woman she’d shove her glass up his ass.” Erza chuckled, “Apparently, it was the clubs manager’s brother, he heard everything and kicked us out.”  
Natsu’s chest burst with happiness, he looked at his blonde and smiled, he felt so proud of her for standing up to a creep like that. His chest was tight with excitement.  
They soon pulled up to the small house that is Gajeel and Levy’s home.  
Gajeel immediately came outside to meet them. Erza looked at the pink haired man, she smiled.  
“Thank you for taking us here Natsu.” She got out and went around to Levy’s side to let her out. Natsu put down the window staring at the dark haired man waiting to get his wife out of the car, Gajeel glared at Natsu.  
“Dragneel.” He greeted gruffly, Natsu’s lips turned up into a smug smirk.  
“Redfox.” Greeted back. The dark haired man took his small wife into his arms, helping Erza walk towards the door. Natsu waited for the front door to shut behind them before taking off towards their apartment.  
He glanced at the sleeping woman beside him, how lucky he was to have such a strong, brave, and beautiful woman. Even though her make up was messed up or she drooled in her sleep, he would always find her attractive and beautiful. Getting kicked out of bars was his thing, always getting into fights, and going home early with an angry girlfriend. This time she got kicked out for standing up for her friend, and for herself. He found her so much more amazing everyday.  
By the time he parked in the garage he was bushed. The grogginess was overwhelming, but he had to still go upstairs. He carried his girlfriend bridal style, he didn’t think he could carry her all the way up the stairs while being so sleepy. He was forced to use the elevator.  
As the elevator dinged, Lucy started to stir.  
“Natsu?” She questioned looking around, disoriented she looked up at him in confusion.  
“We’re home, Luce.” He assures her with a kiss to the forehead walking into the elevator. “Go back to sleep.”  
“How can I sleep when you look so hot?” She giggled, leaning into him. He chuckled, giving her a second forehead kiss.  
“Natsu.” She called, he looked down at her. She nuzzled her face into his neck. “Let’s have sex.” She blurted sweetly into his neck, tickling him with soft kisses and light nips.  
Heat flashed up his body like lightning, his knees wobbled. He groaned out loud, from all the times he has been with Lucy she had never been so bold like this. She doesn’t get drunk very often and he’s never seen her this drunk. She was a flirty drunk, he concluded. He wished he could take her right now in the elevator, he gulped as Lucy ran her hands up and down his chest.  
Finally the slow elevator came to their stop and he hopped out with Lucy in his arms.  
At the door he set Lucy down as she pouted but still continued the attack on his neck, he unlocked the door.  
He picked her back up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Lucy squealed with delight, Natsu walked into the bedroom to find the blue cat nowhere to be found. Probably under the bed or on the couch.  
He suddenly dropped the blonde onto the bed, she looked up at him with big brown eyes filled with anticipation and lust. He wished he could fuck her right now all night long, but he hesitated, she was drunk. It would make him just as bad as the man at the club hitting on Lucy. She was vulnerable, and drunk and wasn’t in her right mind. While she was begging for it, it’s still not right. He sighed and started slowly taking her clothes off to change her into pjs. He took her shoes off.  
“Aw Natsu, it’s okay to take your time with me.” She stretched into a sexy pose.  
He unzipped the back of her dress, letting it fall to the floor, as she grabbed him on the waist. He pulled her away from him and she pouted.  
“You don’t want to have sex? Is something wrong with me?” She cried, he sighed in defeat rubbing his hands over his face.  
“Lucy, there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re sexy as hell.” He gripped her by the waist and peppered kisses along her face. “But you’re drunk and not in your right mind. You need to get some rest and if you want we can have sex all morning tomorrow if you’re up to it.” He growled, kissing her neck with a peck. She hummed happily stepping closer to him, setting a hand on his chest.  
“Okay.” She kisses his lips softly, she turned and sat on the bed in nothing but her panties and bra staring at him, lifting her arms. “Change me then.” She purred. He internally groaned at the sight, it was like she was mocking him, trying to convince him to have sex with her. He mentally slapped himself, stay focused you walnut! He told himself.  
He pulled one of his shirts over her head after taking her bra off, with some help Lucy got under the covers. He took his shorts off and joined his girlfriend under the warm sheets.  
She sighed happily nuzzling against him, wrapping his arms around her and nuzzling his face on top of hers.  
“I love you Natsu.” She said softly, her eyes closed and breathing steadily slowing down as she fell asleep.  
“I love you too Luce.” He kissed her forehead before falling asleep after her.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave a comment and a kudos if you'd like!   
Thanks so much!  
Also check out my tumblrs!
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/the-fairy-dragon
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/savdragon
> 
> Have a good day! Love Ya!


End file.
